<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>18. by zzzssll14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476502">18.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzssll14/pseuds/zzzssll14'>zzzssll14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzssll14/pseuds/zzzssll14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康涩琪醒来时旁边的枕头已经空了，她翻身去找，看见了房间浴室门下漏出的暖黄色灯光。下床，身上一阵酸疼。草草穿好衣服就走到了浴室门口，她轻轻的敲了敲门“我可以进来吗？”<br/>  “进”<br/>  康涩琪推开门就看见了缩在浴缸里的裴珠泫，她显得有些呆呆的。康涩琪轻轻关上门，来到浴缸旁边蹲下。浴室里雾蒙蒙的，同时弥漫着让人毛孔舒张的热气。康涩琪小心的笑了下，裴珠泫也回以她一个淡淡的微笑。康涩琪的视线从浴缸里的蓬松的泡沫团上移到裴珠泫身上，她惊讶的发现裴珠泫精美的颈肩竟与这雪白的泡沫完美的融在了一起。<br/>  “要进来吗？”裴珠泫问<br/>  “嗯”<br/>  康涩琪脱衣服的时候裴珠泫没有看她，等到康涩琪从她身后坐下，她才舒服的睡到了康涩琪怀里。过了好一会儿两人才开始说话。<br/>  “你好像不怎么开心”康涩琪说<br/>  “没有啊”裴珠泫平静的说<br/>  “平时你都会对我说好多话”水下，康涩琪的拇指在裴珠泫的手腕上划着圈。<br/>  裴珠泫轻轻的笑了笑“你是嫌我话多的意思吗？”<br/>  “当然不是”<br/>  裴珠泫出神的看着身上的泡沫，慢慢的说“只是还有点没反应过来”<br/>  康涩琪紧了紧怀里的人，使自己能够凑到她耳边说话“谢谢”，然后把头低低的埋到了她的脖子里<br/>  “什么？”裴珠泫没反应过来<br/>  “我说谢谢你”康涩琪声音闷闷的<br/>  “干嘛说这个？”<br/>  康涩琪轻轻的亲了亲裴珠泫的肩，没有说话。<br/>  “你怎么了？”裴珠泫转过身，掰起康涩琪的脸看，果然是一副可怜巴巴的样子，裴珠泫真拿她没办法，她说“我真的没有不开心”<br/>  “裴珠泫”康涩琪突然认真起来，原本充满少年气的脸变得颇为凌厉“我真的好喜欢你”<br/>  康涩琪的视线从裴珠泫的额头开始，沿着她娇美的鼻尖滑落到她粉嫩的唇上，康涩琪忍不住吻了上去。<br/>  伴随着两人忘情的深吻，裴珠泫自然而然的坐到了康涩琪腿上，两条腿紧紧的缠着康涩琪的腰。康涩琪的一只手自然的握住了裴珠泫柔软的胸部，另一只手则温柔的爱抚着她的背部，纤细的指间细细的刮着窝陷的背沟，惹得怀里的人儿止不住的轻颤。当摸到裴珠泫股沟之间那朵紧致的小野菊时，康涩琪突发奇想，她对裴珠泫说“在人类还长尾巴的时代，姐姐这里长的一定是朵小毛球”<br/>  “什么小毛球？”裴珠泫一脸单纯，但是脸红彤彤的，可爱极了。<br/>  “兔尾巴”<br/>  康涩琪手指一用力，裴珠泫一个激灵就坐直了，胸上两颗形状很好的粉樱桃跳上来直直的瞪着康涩琪，康涩琪忍不住含住其中一颗，仔细品味。<br/>  “涩琪......现在不行......”<br/>  康涩琪正细细的为两片滑滑的的软肉按摩，听到之后也停了下来，康涩琪放开嘴里的小水果，抬头看着裴珠泫“为什么不行？”<br/>  裴珠泫难为情的皱了皱眉，离开康涩琪退到浴缸的另一端，抱住蜷起来的双腿，把半张脸都藏到手臂里“那里还有点疼......”声音特别小。<br/>  “疼？”康涩琪一下子贴过来，样子完全是在关心裴珠泫，她说“感觉昨天我已经很小心了”<br/>  “我知道”<br/>  “第一次...都会这样吧？” <br/>  “是正常的”裴珠泫可怜巴巴的说<br/>  “昨晚不舒服吗？” 康涩琪看裴珠泫眼色<br/>  裴珠泫也看看康涩琪的眼色，眼神有些飘“没有啊...”<br/>  眉来眼去之间，康涩琪已经知晓裴珠泫对昨晚的体验很满意，只是有些害怕。康涩琪赤条条的站了起来，吓得裴珠泫赶紧把头扭到另一边。康涩琪跨出浴缸，向裴珠泫伸出手“出来吧”<br/>  “出来干嘛？我想泡着”裴珠泫清心寡欲的看着浴室的墙壁<br/>  “来嘛”康涩琪弯下腰去水里捞裴珠泫，两三下就把她捞了起来，裴珠泫赶紧抓了件墙上的浴巾挡住自己的身子。<br/>  “你要干嘛？”<br/>  “我有办法让你不疼”<br/>  “？”<br/>  康涩琪抱着裴珠泫两步就走了出浴室，一下把裴珠泫扔回床上，没等她骂，就压到她两腿之间进入了，她看着裴珠泫紧闭着嘴巴隐忍的样子心想，果然这是最好的封口方法。她温柔的深入了几下，裴珠泫才终于肯看她了。<br/>  “还疼吗？”康涩琪问<br/>  裴珠泫气呼呼的说“疼”<br/>  康涩琪用了点力“现在呢？”<br/>  裴珠泫哼了一声，轻轻摇了摇头。<br/>  康涩琪安心一笑，说“会让姐姐舒服的”然后舒服的做了起来。<br/>  “康涩琪”裴珠泫不得不喘一口气才说“我一直以为你很单纯”<br/>  “什么？”<br/>  “你...跟谁...学...的这些东西？”<br/>  “寒假补了下课”<br/>  “？”<br/>  “你要是想了解，我可以分享给你”康涩琪坏坏的笑着<br/>  “我才不要！”裴珠泫的指甲陷进康涩琪手臂的肌肉里“你轻点！”<br/>  “好啦”康涩琪慢下来，温柔的深入又抽出，她咧嘴笑着对裴珠泫说“给你吧，一起学习，可以增进我们彼此的了解”。<br/>  裴珠泫看着趴在自己身上笑的一脸灿烂的人，她感觉有些不认识她了，这是那个当初被摸一下屁股就满脸通红的康涩琪吗？<br/>  康涩琪大概是看懂了裴珠泫的想法，她伸出一只手去捏裴珠泫胸前精神抖擞的小水果，同时戏谑的说“咱们都到这个程度了，你还要说我无耻吗？”<br/>  “你无耻！”裴珠泫拍打着康涩琪的肩并把她往外推，可康涩琪非但纹丝不动，反而着迷的看着裴珠泫“姐姐，你知不知道，虽然你大我几岁，但你真的很像个小屁孩”康涩琪用嘴在裴珠泫耳边吹气“叫一声姐姐来听听吧”<br/>  “康涩琪你反了！！！”<br/>  康涩琪像是早知道裴珠泫会抓狂一样，自信的用力一顶，裴珠泫仰头哼了一声，然后乖乖闭嘴了。这一刻，康涩琪突然领悟到了威风凛凛的含义。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>